Railway modeling is a hobby where rail transport systems are modeled on a smaller ratio or scale, thus becoming model trains. The models of rail transport systems vary widely in detail. Some include only scaled track and a train, while others add rolling landscape, multiple locomotives, roadways, various buildings, crossing signals, model figures, vehicles, lights and many other features.
Historically, the first model railways began to appear in the 1840s and were known as “carpet railways” because they ran directly on any floor without the need for a scaled-down track. Electric trains started to make an appearance in the early part of the 20th century. Early modeling was crude, but today's railway modeling is much more sophisticated.
Hobbyists involved with railway modeling can invest considerable amounts of time in their hobby, and this can range from simply owning a train set to actually investing hours of time and lots of money in creating a huge and realistic model of both railroad and scenery. The layout through which model trains pass begin with the connecting of straight and curved track sections usually secured onto a wooden or foam platform.
Problems with prior art railway systems have been related to track instability, track connection issues, distribution of electricity, universality of track, modifying layouts, and transportation issues due to size and overall weight.
Until the invention of the present application, these and other problems in the prior art went either unnoticed or unsolved by those skilled in the art. The present invention provides a railway modeling assembly system which solves these and other problems without sacrificing portability features, design, style or affordability.